Stay With Me
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing each other, so she goes home. Except this time, she doesn't come back and she closes the well for good.
1. It's Over

Hey everyone! I'm starting a new story! So much inspiration!

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing each other, so she goes home. Except this time, she doesn't come back and she closes the well for good.

* * *

"Hah! I've got everything packed! Bye Mama, I'm going to Inuyasha's time!" said Kagome as she left her home. She jumped into the well and was transported to the feudal era. She looked up at the blue sky above her and smiled. She climbed up and jumped out. She walked through the forest, on her way to Kaede's hut, where she would meet her friends. She was minding her business, enjoying the peaceful walk. "Ahh!" she shouted as something crept up behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. A soul carrier. She followed it and of course, she sees what she was expecting. A man in a red kimono, embracing a dead priestess. Inuyasha and Kikyo. She hid behind a wide tree and listened.

"Inuyasha...can't you see? I'm dead. You don't need to protect me anymore. You only need to die with me." said Kikyo.

"No, I won't die with you until Naraku is gone and I have avenged your death." said Inuyasha. He tightened the hug between them.

"Does this mean that you will die with me in Hell after he had passed?" asked Kikyo. She looked up at him with hope.

"Yes. I will die with you Kikyo. I've made my decision." said Inuyasha. Tears fell down Kagome's face.

'How could he...how?' thought Kagome.

"Inuyasha...that girl...what will you do with her?"

"When Naraku is dead, Kagome will go back to her time, Miroku will go back to his village and Sango will go back to hers with her brother." said Inuyasha. "It won't be right to keep her here after I've killed Naraku. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She walked out from the tree and began to walk back to the well. She didn't run. She didn't care anymore. She held her yellow backpack on her side. "Inuyasha! There she is!" said Kikyo. Inuyasha looked behind him and there was Kagome.

"K-Kagome! Wait!" shouted Inuyasha. Kikyo's eyes saddened. Not only because she was jealous, but because of how hurt Kagome was.

"Go to her, Inuyasha. I will be here next week at this time." said Kikyo with a smile. The soul collectors carried her away and she was gone. He ran after Kagome. She was still walking. He ran by her side.

"K-Kagome, are you okay? It wasn't what it looked like!" said Inuyasha. She was still walking. She had her head down. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her in shock. 'Such an idiot...I'm such an idiot.' thought Inuyasha. He stepped in front of her. "Please listen to me. I didn't mean what I said."

"I can't even look at you right now." said Kagome. He frowned. He went in for a hug, but she stepped back. "Don't you dare touch me." said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"B-But...Kagome…"

"I don't even know how you have the _guts_ to even say my name." said Kagome. She looked up and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had tear stains on her eyes.

"But...I'm...I'm sorry." said Inuyasha, looking down.

"No you're not. What you are is a good liar. All these months I've believed every time you told me you cared for me. But I was wrong. I was stupid to believe you cared for me or anyone else besides _her_." said Kagome.

"I'm not lying Kagome, I promise. I _do_ care about you!" said Inuyasha. He tried to grab her arm, she yanked it back.

"I said don't touch me!" shouted Kagome. Out of nowhere, Kikyo appeared a couple meters behind Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes stopped focusing on Kagome and led straight to Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo…" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked behind her and she saw her. She gave her a death glare that Kikyo will never forget. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in utter shock. Inuyasha looked back. He had just made this so much worse.

"You...you're a monster." said Kagome. Inuyasha was speechless...and so was Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes were focused on Kagome. "If I was hanging from a tree by my _neck_, you would still be looking at her." said Kagome. Kikyo walked up to her.

"Kagome…please hear us out." said Kikyo. She put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome yanked it back from her as well.

"No. I'm not listening to either of you! I'm tired of this!" she shouted. "Everytime I'm in a good mood, every time I actually feel _happy_ instead of just faking a smile, you're the reason I get sad again! You're the reason why I'm unhappy!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. "I _loved _you with every part of my soul. I showed you how much I cared every time I could. This is how you repay me? By telling her you're going to throw me aside just a piece of trash? What about your friends? You don't care about them either? You're putting all the people who made you into a better person aside so you could go with _her _to hell? What's wrong with you?!" shouted Kagome. She was nearly screaming on the top of her lungs. She began to walk away. She turned on her heel to face the two behind her.

"I'm going home...I'm going to say goodbye to my _friends_ and I'll hand _them_ the jewel shards. I'm not coming back here again. Don't bother coming for me, because I'm closing the well." said Kagome.

"N-No! You can't go! Don't leave me!" shouted Inuyasha. He ran up to her and fell to his knees, grabbing her leg so she wouldn't go any further.

"Why should I stay?! I'm going to end up doing this sooner or later! Here!" she shouted as she took the beads around his neck and broke them. "Happy?!" shouted Kagome.

"No! Don't! Please stay! I'm sorry! You cant leave me! You promised you would stay with me!" shouted Inuyasha.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed. "You did this to yourself! I hope you stay awake at night and experience the pain and suffer you brought to me! I hope you look at your reflection and see the man who chose hell over his best friends. I hope you know what you've put me through! Because it sure was a hell of a lot of power for me to even _face_ you after this! Inuyasha I'm done! I'm broken! I can't take any of this anymore! One day you say you'll never leave me, the next day I'm almost dead because you're going to Kikyo! This is too much for me! I'm only 15!" shouted Kagome.

"Kagome…" said Kikyo. "This was mostly my fault, do not take it out on him." said Kikyo.

"You think I don't know that? I was trying to resist even looking at you again, because KAMI KNOWS WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" screamed Kagome, she yanked Inuyasha off of her leg and walked near her. "Because of you, I'm going to live the rest of my life knowing I'm always going to be second place. That I'm never going to be good enough for anyone to stay with me." said Kagome. Tears were falling down her face. "I haven't done anything wrong to you and yet you still try to take my only happiness away from me." said Kagome. She choked on her sobs. "I love him so much, but obviously, you love him more. So take him." said Kagome. She walked away from her and began running. Inuyasha ran after her.  
"Don't go! Please!" shouted Inuyasha. It was too late. She was out of sight. He ran to the well, he looked down it and jumped in.

Nothing happened.

He looked at the dirt below his feet.

"No…" said Inuyasha. He began digging into the well. "No! No! Kagome! KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha. He pounded his fists on the ground as he let tears flow freely. "I'm so sorry...so sorry…" said Inuyasha. He stayed in the well for a couple minutes before he climbed out. Kikyo was waiting for him outside the well. She looked at him and frowned.

"We have made a terrible mistake." she said. Inuyasha wiped the tears from his face.

"Yeah...we have." said Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…I should have never interfered. I must leave. Now." said Kikyo. The soul collectors carried her away. Inuyasha didn't try to call her back. He walked back to camp and broke the news to Sango and Miroku. They both wept. Shippo wept the worst. Inuyasha felt terrible. Kagome was gone, and he would never see her again. They handed the jewel shards to Inuyasha, but he denied them. He walked up to the God tree and he wept until he fell asleep.

Kagome jumped out of the well, closed the doors on it, and applied a strong seal on it. She purified the well so that it would never open again unless by her command. She cried hard before she walked out of the well house. She ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She cried in her pillow.

'I'm never going to see him again...he doesn't want me to be there anyway. I'm just a replacement. I'm what fills up the times when he's not with her.' thought Kagome. 'Its for the best.' she thought. She cried until she fell asleep. Never again will she see her first love.

* * *

Okay guys! Done! I know this Chapter was kind of short, but thats because I'm beginning progress on Chapter two immediately! Don't forget to review!


	2. Dreams & Beads

Hello everyone! Onward!

* * *

~Three Years Later~

Inuyasha awoke once again in cold sweat. He was breathing heavy. He had a bad dream, once again, about Kagome leaving. He layed back in the branch is was sleeping on.

'I'm so stupid...so stupid...so god damn stupid.' he thought to himself. He had not seen Kikyo once since Kagome left. He wouldn't dare even think about her. He stared at the ceiling at he thought about Kagome. He put his hands over his face as he sighed. He missed her so much. He would do anything for her to be with him again. 'I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. What if she looks different?' thought Inuyasha. He fell asleep again, thinking about Kagome.

Kagome awoke in her sleep due to a bad dream about Inuyasha. She was trying to get his attention and say she's coming back, but he wouldn't listen. He was with..._her_. She sat up and rubbed that back of her head. Kagome was 18 now and she was a grown woman.

"I need to stop thinking about him. He was no good for me." said Kagome to herself. She got up and stretched a good morning stretch. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste. She brushed her teeth while she was in thought.

'I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha went to Hell already...I mean, it's been 3 years. Of course he went. I'm not that hard to get over.' she thought to herself. She filled a cup full of water and used it to wash out her mouth. She gave out a comfortable sigh. "Saturdays are _so_ worth it." she said to herself.

"Hey, Kagome!" shouted Souta. Souta was now 13 and he's beginning to grow up to be a strong man. His voice has gotten deeper and he's starting to mature more.

"What is it Souta?" asked Kagome.

"I had a really weird dream last night!" said the boy.

'Him too!' said Kagome to herself. "What was it about?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha came back! He was crying his heart out to you and you just pushed him away! Kagome you have to go back!" exclaimed Souta. Kagome sighed.

"Souta, come on now. You know good and well that Inuyasha _doesn't _cry and that the well is sealed, so I can't go back if I wanted to. And I _don't_ want to!" said Kagome. Souta frowned in disappointment.

"Not even for a little bit?" asked Souta.

"No! Why does it even matter, anyway! If you knew what happened to make me seal the well, you wouldn't be saying anything!" said Kagome. She put her hands to her side and walked to her room.

"Kagome...you don't miss him at all?" asked Souta. He sat next to her on her bed.

"Souta, you know I miss him. But he doesn't miss me, so I'm not going back. It's for the best." she said. Souta frowned again. He began to leave the room before Kagome stopped him.

"Wait, come back here." said Kagome. Souta came back and sat down again next to her.

"Why are you so stuck up about this situation? It happened three years ago." said Kagome.

"That dream I had seemed so real. It just got to me. You guys were really close." said Souta. "But he must have done something really bad for you to leave and never come back." said Souta. Kagome relived that day in her head and she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, he did." said Kagome coldly. Souta got up and left the room. 'Inuyasha…' thought Kagome. 'Could you still be alive? Did you not go to Hell with Kikyo?' the thought went around in her head over and over throughout the day. It was around supper time and Kagome got out of the shower and put on some shorts and a white t shirt. She went to the kitchen table, since supper was almost ready. "Something smells delicious!" said Kagome. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"I'm making beef stew! It's a new recipe your grandfather showed me the other day. So far it's looking good. Kagome, would you help me set up the table?" asked her mother kindly. Kagome nodded with a smile and began to unfold the table cloth that was on the counter. She laid it out on the table and put the plates in their positions. The food was on the table and they all sat down and ate.

Inuyasha and the gang were in Kaede's hut. They were having beef stew, Kaede's new recipe she learned the other day. They all sat down and ate the stew. All except one.

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Lady Kaede. Sango frowned.

"He's still outside." said Miroku. Sango put her bowl down and stood up.

"I'll get him, don't worry. I'll make sure he tries this amazing recipe." said Sango. Kaede smiled and thanked her. She walked outside and walked to the God tree. He was sitting on the lowest branch. "Hey Inuyasha!" shouted Sango. Inuyasha looked at Sango from above.

"What is it?" asked the hanyou.

"Come down and eat! Kaede made some amazing beef stew!" said Sango. Inuyasha was going to say no, but he was kind of hungry.

"I'll be down in a second." said Inuyasha. Sango nodded. She walked back inside. Inuyasha jumped down and walked into Kaede's hut. He sat down next to her and she handed him a bowl of stew. He nodded in thanks to her and began eating.

"How are you Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm fine. Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"We haven't talked to you all day." said Sango. "We were kind of worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"We know you're not." said Miroku. Inuyasha hesitated to bark at him.

"I'm. Fine."

"No you're not." said Sango. "It's okay if you're not. We miss her too."

"Well I don't!" shouted Inuyasha. "She had the choice to come back whenever she wanted to! It's been almost 3 years and we haven't seen her since! Do you think she wants to come back?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"What if she thinks you went to hell with Kikyo?!" asked Sango.

"Well I didn't! Kikyo can go by herself!" said Inuyasha.

"Well how would _she_ know that?! We all know how much you need her. Go get her! I'm pretty sure there's another way to get across to her time!" said Miroku.

"There is…" said Kaede. "But we would need her for that." she finished. "The beads she took from you were the only way you could get across."

"W-What?! I still have them! Is it possible we could reactivate it?!" asked Inuyasha. He pulled out a small cloth bag that had all the beads in it.  
"I will try." said Kaede.

"Thank you Kaede!" said Sango, relieved.

"Inuyasha! There's a chance you and Kagome could be together again!" said Shippo jumping up and down. He only smiled. Miroku and Sango were also overwhelmed with joy.

"It can be done." said Kaede, observing the beads. Inuyasha's eyes lit up.

"Then let's do it!" said Inuyasha.

It was only a couple hours until the beads were finished. They had to be in exact order for them to reactivate. Inuyasha put them on and tried to take them off. They wouldn't come off. He started laughing. "I-It works!" said Inuyasha. He hugged Lady Kaede and ran out of the hut. She gave a humble laugh. "Kagome...I'm coming to get you."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha! How did you like it? Don't forget to review! All comments are appreciated, just be nice!


	3. One More Chance

Hello everyone! I hope you all have been reviewing! I can't really see them now, because I've literally been writing these chapters back to back. I'll probably take a break before Chapter 4, if there is one. I might finish this story in this Chapter. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, enjoy this chapter!

Inuyasha ran to the well and stopped. He began to think bad thoughts.

'What if she doesn't want to see me?' he asked himself. He shook his head. He jumped into the well and smiled as he saw the blue light appear before his eyes. "Finally. It's time."

Kagome was sitting outside, on her porch, watching the stars above. It was peaceful. She heard something start to shake. She looked around her, nothing was moving. She heard something banging. She started to get worried, so she went inside.

"What's up with this thing?! She sealed this shit tight!" said Inuyasha as he tried opening the doors blocking the well. He finally broke apart the two hinges and jumped out. He smelt Kagome's scent in the air. It was very faint, but it overwhelmed his heart with joy. He never thought he would ever smell her scent again. He walked over to Kagome's front door. 'I guess it would be rude to just barge in after 3 years of being gone.' he thought. He knocked lightly on the front door before he heard someone come near the door. His heart was pounding, his hands were shaking. The door opened and Kagome's grandfather opened the door.

"Why who in the-Oh! It's you!" said the grandpa. Inuyasha just smiled. The old man was annoying, but he missed his presence. "What took you so long? You made my granddaughter so upset!" said the old man, hitting Inuyasha with his cane on his head.

"Papa who is it? Oh! Oh my god it's you!" shouted Kagome's mother. She ran and hugged the hanyou. He hugged her back. Souta came to the front door to see who it was and he almost peed his pants from how happy he was. He ran and hugged the man.

"Great to see you guys. So...where uh...is she?" asked Inuyasha. Souta immediately ran upstairs to go get her. He heard steps coming down fast and Souta was first to come down. Kagome almost tripped from how fast she ran downstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. Inuyasha smiled at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was longer, and more straight. Her body had matured, and her eyes were lighter. The family was all looking at Kagome.  
"Honey! He's back!" said Kagome's Mother. Kagome didn't say anything. She just looked at him. Out of nowhere, Kagome ran back upstairs and they heard a door slam. It was silent. Inuyasha was shocked. His heart just shattered into pieces. Kagome's mother put her hand above her mouth in shock. "I'm going to go talk to her. Feel free to sit down anywhere." she said as she ran upstairs.

"Eh...here, my boy. Let's sit and have a cup of tea, shall we? I'm sure Kagome is just a little overwhelmed." said her grandpa. Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"It will work out, I know it!" said Souta. Inuyasha looked down at him.

"Well you sure did a lot of growing up." said Inuyasha. The kid just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Kagome, honey. It's just me, open up." said her mother. Kagome opened the door, pulled her in, and shut the door quick. "Kagome what has gotten into you?! Inuyasha is back and you just slammed the door in his face!" said her mother.

"Mom...I don't know if I'm ready to face him again. He broke me." she said.

"Honey...if he really intentionally hurt you, do you think he would be back even after you made sure there was no way he _could _come back?" she said softly. Kagome shook her head. "Now go down there and make up with him. He's waiting." said her mother. Kagome smiled. She opened the door and Inuyasha was standing in front of her. She gasped and looked him in the eye. Her mother quickly left the room.

"Kagome…" the sound of him saying her name sent chills down her spine.

"I...I thought you went with…" she started. Inuyasha cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. She was in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You came back…" she said, crying on his chest. He smiled.

"I'll always come back." he said. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed madly.

"W-Why did you come back?" she said wiping her tears and the hug broke. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you _mean_? I missed you idiot!" said Inuyasha, jokingly. He was too happy.

"Inuyasha...how?" she said. Inuyasha pointed to the beads around his neck. She was shocked.

"I thought I broke that. How did you…"

"We gathered all the pieces and put them back together. Me and Kaede." said Inuyasha. "Kagome. I cried for you every single day. I need you back in my life." he said as he held her hands in his. "Please Kagome. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. You don't deserve me, but I need you." he said. Kagome's eyes began to tear up again. "Please…give me one chance. I haven't seen Kikyo since you left and I don't want to either. She's the reason for this whole mess. If you take me back, it will be only me and you. Forever." he said looking into her eyes. Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha...you hurt me. Even if I do forgive you, I'll still have the scar on my soul that you made. Not Kikyo." she said. Inuyasha frowned and looked down.

"I know...I'm an idiot. It's okay if you don't forgive me...I just needed to see you." said Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha...don't say that. You know I forgive you….its just that now that you're back, I'm feeling the hurt again...every time I thought of you, I would think of you and...and her." said Kagome. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome...I'm..I'm so sorry. Please don't think anymore sad thoughts...I love you." said Inuyasha. Kagome gasped.

"W-What?" she asked.

"I love you. Only you. Don't you love me?" he asked. He opened his arms asking for a hug. She nodded and jumped on him and he carried her and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Good. So it's official? Are we a couple now?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head.

"Not until you kiss me." said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She did the same. They let go and they both felt magical.  
"Now?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. I love you so much." said Kagome. She hugged him and he let her down.

"Let's go back to my time. The gang misses you." said Inuyasha.  
"I miss them more." said Kagome. They went to the kitchen where the rest of the family. They entered with their hands wrapped together.  
"So? Are you two okay now?" asked Souta. Kagome looked at her boyfriend.

"Were more than okay." said Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Souta.

"Nothing, kid. You'll find out later." said Inuyasha. Kagome's mother got the hint and jumped up and down from excitement. She went and hugged the two to congratulate them.

"Were gonna go back in our time, okay Mama?" her mother nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome approached the well. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Are you ready?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. He took her hand and jumped in. The familiar blue light lightened up her heart. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and saw that the entire gang was in front of the well waiting. He reached a hand down the well and the gang got the hint. They all jumped up and cried in joy. Kagome jumped out and Sango ran to hug her. Sango was in tears.

"Sango its okay! I'm back!" said Kagome. Kagome teared up too. She hugged her tightly. Sango looked at her in the face.

"Look at you. You look so grown!" said Sango. Kagome just smiled. She went and hugged Miroku. He hugged her back and for once, he didn't grope her.

"It's nice to have you back, Kagome. We all missed you so much." said Miroku.

"I missed you all too. Shippo!" said Kagome. The little kitsune hadn't changed a bit. He jumped in her arms and hugged her. She put him down and went to Lady Kaede.

"Lady Kagome...how much you've grown." said the elderly lady. Kagome hugged her tightly.

"It's a blessing to be back."

"So you and Inuyasha made up?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at her. They both smiled a secret smile. Sango was confused. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and he embraced her in a warm hug. She looked up at him and he bent down and gave her a kiss. Sango's eyes lit up. "Oh my god they did it! They're together!" shouted Sango. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha smiled. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes and Lady Kaede smiled.

"I knew you had it in you, Inuyasha." said Miroku. They all went back to the campsite and returned to living their lives the way it should be.

Inuyasha and Kagome were finally together. Sango and Miroku were a couple with two twin girls and a baby boy. Everything was finally put into place. Everything was right.

_**The End**_

Well? How was it? Please leave a review! I know it was kind of short, but I wrote this story in a matter of 2 hours almost! Bare with me!


End file.
